10 Days Late
by Ali989969
Summary: Sookie and Eric are in the honeymoon stage of a new relationship. What happens when plans fall through? Are surprises ever good? AH/OOC


**AN: This was posted previously as part of a compilation that I took down. I'm reposting cuz I wanna. Enjoy... as I don't remember a whole lot about writing this. Credit to Third Eye Blind for the title and song that inspired this story.**

10 Days Late

**SPOV**

Yeah, I was laughing my ass off. Yeah, I know it's a strange reaction, but how else would I handle the shock of a fucking lifetime? I so was not fucking ready for this and I KNOW that he's going to take it even worse than I am. I pace the floor of my living room, just wishing he'd hurry the fuck up and get here already.

I know my body and you could set a fucking clock by my cycle. I know this. Even he knows this by now. I really wish I could go back and keep the germy little shit with strep throat out of my class. Yeah, everyone and their mother knows that antibiotics fuck with birth control. But it's kind of hard to remember that in the middle of a romantic getaway that you've been planning on for months for your boyfriend's birthday.

We went to the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Since it was November, it was pretty deserted, just the way we liked it. Eric and I both had a dislike of tourists and crowds, but the sleepy little beach towns were not that bad at the end of fall, once the season was over. We drove up and down the little strip of land on the coast for a week, exploring it from Cape Hatteras to Corolla. It was a shame the wild horses that used to live there had been herded up to Virginia, but it was still nice.

We rented a house on the beach in Nags Head, the central point. The rental had a fire place, which I was so happy about. There was nothing more romantic than a crackling fire, good wine, and Eric without clothes. We went out and bought a bunch of packs of firewood so we could have a fire every night.

I had just gotten over the strep throat passed on to me from one of my students. I took the antibiotics, praying to be well in time to take our vacation over the Thanksgiving week that I was off work. And I was. But I forgot that they rendered my birth control as effective as M&Ms.

Our second full day there was Eric's birthday, and I had everything all planned. After a day of cruising up and down the beach road (literally, the pavement ends and you get to drive on the beach), we headed back to the house. I made his favorite meal of blackened chicken over pasta with a bottle of awesome local wine that we had found and loved. We talked all though dinner; we had much more than a physical relationship. After dinner, he reclined in front of the fire and I told him to wait as I excused myself to change.

At 26, I wasn't a blushing virgin, but I has only been with two other guys besides Eric, and none of them had lasted much beyond the "honeymoon" phase of about 4 months. Eric and I were way beyond that, but he still had the ability to curl my toes with just a kiss.

I undressed and redressed in the little nightie that I had searched Victoria's Secret for. I thanked God that his favorite color was red. It was a beautiful cranberry colored lace with itty-bitty spaghetti straps and had matching boyshorts to go underneath. I knew it was traditional to go with a thong or something, but he really had a thing for the way my butt looked in boyshorts… and it was his birthday.

I called out to him to close his eyes. I could see the puzzled smile on his face as he did as I requested. I walked out slowly and stood in front of him before I told him to open. The look on his face made every minute it took searching for the outfit worth it.

"Damn, woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked, his eyes scanning over me, not able to settle on a particular spot. He got up on his knees and pulled me down on his lap, kissing me as soon as his mouth could reach mine.

Our tongues dueled and my hands couldn't decide if they wanted to nestle into his soft blond hair or rake down his back, pulling him closer to my, so I split the difference. I lightly pulled his hair, exposing his neck so I could start the next part of his gift. I used my lips and tongue to wetly kiss my way to his bare chest, pausing just a moment to admire the sheer perfection of what was in front of me. His nipples were sensitive and he liked it when I used my teeth on them, just a little. I wanted the evening to be all about him and if I got something out of it, well, that was just a bonus.

I worked my way down and across his chest, teasing and ticking him just a little bit with my fingernails, finally pushing him slightly so he was back in the reclining position he had been when I first came out. He had been wearing the silk boxers I had gotten him for our six-month anniversary. He was a "commando" kind of guy, but he looked so sexy in them, that I couldn't resist. I worked my way down his abdomen and slid my hands up his thighs, under the boxers.

He was hard and bulging through the silk and his eyes rolled back just a little when my hand made contact with his cock. "God, Sookie, I love you so fucking much," he moaned as I started stroking.

"I love you too, baby, but I've only just started taking care of you," I whispered into his abs and started working the boxers down. It was a bit of a challenge getting them over his sizable erection, but I got it done. Once they were out of the way, I lowered my mouth to him, licking him like a popsicle. His hands tangled into my hair as I took him slowly into my mouth. I looked up through my lashes to make sure he was watching me. The only thing that got him hotter than seeing his dick in my mouth was me making and keeping eye contact while doing it. He was big, and it took some very fun practice for me to get used to it, but I had learned to deep throat him like a pro and his moans and cursing got me hot and wanting him.

His hips started thrusting with the bobbing of my head, and I pushed down on them to keep from getting choked. "Fuck, Sookie, that feels so damn good… God, don't stop!" As if I would. He reached up and played with my breasts through the red lace, giving me goosebumps; the friction felt fantastic.

"Shit, Sookie, I'm gonna cum! Oh my God!" he cried out as he shot hot streams down my throat. I kept sucking and licking until he was done. Once I released him from my mouth, he tugged on my hair to get me to come back up to him and I laid my head on his shoulder while he caught his breath.

I put my chin on his chest and looked into his baby blues. "Happy Birthday, baby," I said a kissed him, making him shiver. He was always slightly ticklish after an orgasm, a fact that was hard to remember sometimes, because I was a cuddler.

"Oh, Lover, I'm no where near done with you yet. It's my birthday and I get what I want, right?" I nodded with a smirk. "Well, I had my favorite dinner, but I don't think I've had dessert yet," he growled.

It was a shame that those lacy red boyshorts only lasted about thirty minutes. They tore remarkably easily. The red scraps got tossed as he buried his head between my thighs. "You're so slick, Lover. Does sucking my cock do this to you?" he asked after running his tongue through my folds.

"Uh huh," I gasped, loving the way he mouth felt on me. It was my turn to grab hold of his hair and his hands to hold down my hips as he worked me over. He would alternate between long, slow strokes with his tongue to quick little flicks against my clit. I wasn't capable of more than gasps and groans as he would get me to the edge and back off. He continued to hold me down by my thighs, using his thumbs to spread me open for easier access. "God, you taste so fucking good," he growled against my skin and the vibrations gave me shivers. He smiled at my reaction to him and I guess he decided that teasing time was over, because he went to work like a man on a mission. And, of course, he was. He slid two long, thick fingers inside me as he continued running his tongue over my nub. He thrust those fingers in and out. Slow, then fast, Rough, than soft. I knew he was working me into a frenzy so that when he finally let me come, it would be explosive. At the same time he latched on, sucking hard on my clit, his talented fingers started massaging my g-spot. I think I forgot how to breathe. I felt my thigh muscles shake, my back arch off the bed, and I think I called out his name and God a few times. I loved him so much.

As I calmed back down, my breathing getting back to normal, he kissed his way back up my body. He hovered over me, his weight on his forearms, and ducked down to give me a quick kiss. "Thank you for my dessert, Lover," he mumbled into my neck, continuing to pepper my skin with little kisses wherever his lips could reach. "But I don't think my hunger for you has been satisfied quite yet."

Oh goodie! My man knew more ways to rock my socks than I could even attempt to count. He leaned back on his heels and tugged at the lace still covering my body. "This needs to go. While I love how you look in it, I like you more with less." He slid his hands under the hem and slid his hands up my body, dragging the nightie up with them. I raised my arm over my head so it would come off smoothly… and to extend the heavenly feeling of his hands sliding over my skin.

I could feel his cock digging into my hip and was more than ready for him. He grabbed me around the waist and flipped me over, so I was on top of him. I quickly adjusted my position so I was straddling his waist. "I want to watch you riding me, Sookie." His voice was low and husky and sexy as fuck. I ground my hips over his as I leaned down to kiss him, the taste of me still on his lips. I sat back up and positioned myself over his length and eased myself down, just a little at a time. By the time he was completely in, he was already moaning. "Fuck, Lover, how do you do this to me? You're so fucking hot, and wet, and tight." His hips thrust up just a little with each word, making me gasp a little. I started grinding and rolling my hips slowly, wanting this to last, bracing myself with my hands on his chest. He held onto my hips, helping me find a rhythm that worked well for both of us. I started matching each thrust of his hips with a roll of mine and before long, I felt the coil of my next orgasm building in my belly. My movements became more frantic, seeking release. He matched me each time, knowing what I was looking for and eager to please.

"Oh, God, Eric, baby, I'm so close, oh God," I cried out, unable to stop moving. He moved one of his hand from my hip to the space between us and began swirling tight, fast circles over my clit, effectively pushing me over the edge so that I was seeing silver fireworks behind my eyes. I felt him swell, call my name, and have his release. He pulled me down on top of him and held me tightly as he carefully pulled out.

We took a quick shower to clean ourselves up and retired to the king bed in the master suite of the house. As he usually did, he wrapped his large body around my smaller one, holding me close as we went to sleep.  
It was an incredible week. We played like kids and loved like adults and were sad when school started back and we had to rejoin real life. Two weeks later, when I was supposed to start, the new box of tampons went unopened. I was a little worried, but didn't think much about it. I had been sick and I knew that could throw things off a little. Another week passed and I started getting really worried. Ten days, and still nothing, Fuck yeah, I was worried. Where the fuck was Eric?

**EPOV**

Every fucking light was against me. I drove through the city streets trying to get to her apartment as quickly as I could. When she called asking me to come over, she spoke in a tone of voice I'd never heard from her before. It was a weird mix of scared, worried, and pissed off. I hoped everything was okay.

It was just a little before Christmas, a little less than a month since my incredible birthday trip to the beach. The whole week in North Carolina had been great, but the night of my actual birthday had been what dreams are made of. I was glad Sookie had gotten over her strep throat in time to go and still enjoy herself.

I felt lucky to have found her. She taught English at one of the middle schools and I taught ninth and tenth grade history at the high school. District lines had been redrawn so that he students would be heading to my high school for their freshman year.

I had a free period that spring when the buses arrived from the middle school carrying students to take a tour of where they would be going in the fall. When I saw the little blond goddess get off the bus, I was so attracted to her that I actually felt a little dirty and disgusted with myself. I had no idea that she was a teacher. Later, when she led a small group of students by my classroom for an introduction, I was relieved to her her addressed as "Miss Stackhouse". She gave me a shy smile and blushed adorably at my obvious astonishment.  
I looked her up in the faculty directory afterward and called her that evening. After our first date, I'd been hooked. I became more and more convinced that she had been made by some higher power especially for me and fell easily from lust into love.

Which made me even more anxious about her tone of voice when she'd called earlier. I cursed at every red light that was holding up my progress. At long last, her building came into view. I pulled into one of the reserved spots for her apartment and ran up the stairs. I didn't bother knocking; she always left her door unlocked if she was expecting me.

I really hoped one of her students hadn't gotten her sick again. She had been sleeping a lot and been unusually cranky. She was still affectionate and playful most of the time, she just wore out quicker and seemed distracted. We had plans to go to New York to visit my sister and parents for the holidays and I knew she wouldn't want to skip a trip she had been looking so forward to.

I came in to find her pacing the living room, looking at her watch. She looked up when she heard the door close behind me. "Sookie, what's wrong?" I asked, now even more worried myself. I couldn't think of a single thing that would have her acting this high-strung.

"So, you want to hear something that I knew but completely forgot about while we were in North Carolina?" she asked with a grim smile on her face and tension in her voice.

"Sure, you know I want to hear anything that's going on with you. You're starting to scare me, baby," I said, crossing the room and wrapping my arms around her, both for comfort as well as the fact that her pacing was starting to make me dizzy.

She looked up at me, the stared at my chest. "I forgot that antibiotics render birth control iffy at best, ineffective at worst."

"Okay, and… oh," I said. That had effectively shut me up. The strep throat and the meds to get rid of it. Shit. Shit. Shit. I was pretty sure where she was going with this, but I needed to ask a question before I started to freak out along with her. "Are you?"

"I don't know yet." She pulled out of my arms, raked her hands through her hair, and resumed pacing. "I know I'm late. I'm never late. I'm a lot late."

Okay, nothing definite. Yet. Her body was like a clock, but things could have gotten out of whack from when she was sick. Maybe she was worried about just a few days. "How late?"

She finally met my eyes when giving me an answer. "More than a week. Ten days."

"Fuck," I sighed and sat on the couch.

It wasn't that I didn't love her. I did. With all my heart. But we had only been together for about six and a half months. We were both still relatively young and involved in our jobs. I saw myself having a wife and kids… in the future. We were still really learning about each other, nowhere the "Let's get married and procreate" stage right now. But there was still a chance her body was off from getting sick. "So is the drug store still open?"

She nodded and we walked down the block to the mom-and-pop drug store that had survived Wal-mart opening in town. She walked quickly to the "family planning" aisle and grabbed three boxes off the shelf. I smirked. "What?" she asked, "I want to be sure."

I handed over my card before she was able to dig hers out of her purse to pay and walked briskly back to her apartment, with her silently chugging a liter bottle of water that she'd grabbed at the checkout. We reentered her apartment and she tossed the empty bottle in the trash. Now we had to wait.

We sat silently in her living room, waiting for her bladder to be ready to take the test. Both of us we on edge. I knew I wanted to tell her that I would be with her through this, but it seemed a little premature. Couples had pregnancy scares all the time. No need to deal with the hypothetical… unless it became a reality.

Sookie bolted to her feet and walked quickly to her bathroom, grabbing the bag with the tests on the way. Shit. In about three minutes, our lives could change forever.

**AN: Yeah, I know awful cliffie, but the song ends as a mystery, so I felt the story should as well. Forgive any goofs as I just didn't feel like re-editing.**


End file.
